A new found Glory
by 76ers-rock
Summary: Neo, the daughter of Radiz, was found by Goku and ChiChi beaten and tired. She then became a Z warrier and fights to save the world. But when the Cell games begin will an old foe return?
1. Chapter 1

A New Found Daughter

Hey guys and girls this is my first fan fic. I love this site so i thought it was finally time to write something.

So here it goes

* * *

A child of about a year old walked stumbily into the arms of her mother. " Good job Neo oh i love you so much" her mother Sam cooed. "It's time for her to train" came a dark cool voice from the darkness of the room. It was the girls father Raditz. 

"She just learned to walk and you expect her to train" protestedSam

"Of course, she is a pureblood"

" Pureblooded or not she's still a child"

"She's training with me and thats final"

Sam didn't dare protest any longer. Neo looked at her father in horror as he picked her up and took her to the outside world. "You will fofill my wishes Neo" he said, "you will be the most powerful Sayjin ever". " Yes daddy"sighed the girl "I will".

Weeks went by and Neo began to become what Sam feared,a fighter. "She's too young"she thought. Both sayjins came in at about 7:00pm.

"Where's my food Samantha" yelled Raditz Neo flinched at the angerin his voice. "I need food".

"What about your daughter you pig" Sam cried without thinking.

Then Raditz rose up out of his chair and bore down upon his wife. She ran to the door for escape but wasen't fast enough to get there. Raditz blocked her way adn grabed her by the neckline of her shirt. "Run away Neo" she cried. Neo looked at the scene absolutly frozen with fear.

"This is the last straw" Raditz sneered as he said this, "I have no more use for you". Then without warnning he blasted Sam and, nothing was left of her but a cross necklace. Neo ran to the spot where the necklace lay. She picked it up with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she wispered.

Raditz finally spoke "she had it comein, now Neo go outside and lift up some logs, we need a fire."

"NO" Neo sternly yelled. "You can't controll me any more" and with that her eyes glowed white and her fists had a white glow aswell. She powered up and with a yell and a powerful blast she destroyed her wretched father.

Neo sat down tired but, realized she had to leave she had to find her Uncle Goku fast. With a that she was off feeling slightly realived her father bit the dust. Or at least she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Found Daughter

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all who reviewed. It really makes u feel good when people say nice things. here's chap. 2 it should get juicy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Neo. This is also my version of the cell games so, some stuff is changed. **

**

* * *

**

Neo awoke at six a.m. She couldn't believe it,"it's been14 years since I came here". She went downstairs to see her14 year old cousin _(I didn't knowwhat Gohan's age was in the cell games so I pick an age) _sitting, and eating like a pig. "_Thats not new"_ she thought. Neo took her place next to him and began to eat her Cheerios. "Good mornin" Gohan said threw spoonfuls. While they were eating Chi-Chi appeared with Goku by her side. "Eat up guys we have another long day" Goku said smileing his goofy smile.

"_Thank god uncle Goku's better, we could have died without him or Trunks". _At the thought of Trunks Neo blushed. She was thinking about the disease Goku had had. He was better and now all of them were training non stop for the cell games.

Just a week ago aa fully formed Cell announced the tournement and since the Androids were gone the Z warriors had really nothing else to worry about.

"Hey Neo aren't you training with Vegeta in the hyper bolic chamber" Gohan iteruppted her thoughts.

"**I AM"**

Well yeah we picked parteners last night, your with Vegeta and _Trunks._ He said that last part in a mocking lovebird way.

"Oh Shut up Gohan"!

And with that Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Piccilo entered as Neo had Gohan by the scarf, Chi Chi and Goku were trying to seperate them. "Hey guys the back yards all yours" said Chi Chi threw gritted teeth. She had Neo by her tail. Neo's tail couldn't be chopped off it kept coming back. Goku had Gohan in a head lock and smiled, " lets go guys ".

Out side everyone paired up. Gohan and Trunks, Piccilo and Goku and finally Vegeta and Neo. Everyone went to seperate parts of the wooded back yard.

_"Ohhhhhhh great Vegeta's gonna kill me, Litterally"_ Thought Neo. "_Well i'll just have to give him my all, today I turn super sayjin"._

_

* * *

_Well that ends another chapter please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, heres another chapter. Please Review i would like to know how i'm doin.**

**You know my disclaimer so here it goes.

* * *

Vegeta lead Neo to a clearing, it had sometowering rocks but was flat for the most part. Neo thought of what Goku had been teaching her, **

_Flashback

* * *

Goku: "Neo don't force your power, let it flow. Thats it! Push it Neo push!"_

_Gohan: "Keep going Neo You can do it!"_

_Neo: "It's too much, my body can't take it."_

_Goku: " no, no keep going, your almost there"!_

_Neo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

End of Flashback _

She had been so close but lost it in the end. Neo was the only girl and the only one who hadn't turned super sayjin. Trunks, Goku and Vegeta had gone to super sayjin 2. She felt weak but Neo had beaten Gohan, while he was super sayjin,without turning to the super form. _"I know i'll do it this time"._

"Lets begin" said Vegeta in a monotone voice. "It's bad enough your coming with Trunks and I to the chamber, your nothing like your Father."

"Shut up about my dad he was evil and was nothing but that" Neo snapped.

"Ohhhhhhh, now we have an attitude issue along with the patheticness of your sayjin abilities." mocked the prince. "I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you then"! With that he lunged at Neo.

Neo, though caught of guard, dodged the attack. Vegeta made another pass this time faster, Neo again dodged. While Vegetas fist was caught in the rock Neo shot down from the air and gave a nice elbow in his back. Vegeta gave a small grunt and turned to face her. They threw punches and kicks at speeds unknown to humans but, each was blocked. The two sayjins sprang to the ground to catch their breath.

"Well I guess i'll have to take it up a notch." Vegeta gave a cry and his balck spikey hair wnet to a beautiful yellow. A yellow Aurora surrounded him. His eyes went from onix to turqoise and, his body bulked up under his navey blue outfit. Neo braced herself.

After about another hour of fighting Neo's high ponytail had been cut and, her black straight hair fell. She had worn a red Everlast sports bra that luckily stayed on. Her Black pants were ripped and she had thrown off here black and white sneakers.

"Had enough little girl" Vegeta mocked even though he himself had taken some damage. "_I can't believe even when she's not supersayjin she still managed to give me quite a fight''_ Thought Vegeta. "_I can't let her get to me, she's a little shrimp."_

"I've had enough of this" yelled Neo. All the sudden Vegeta felt a sudden charge from her, Neo rose in the air and gave a shout. Her hair rose up, her eyes went turqooise and...She had done it she had finally turned super sayjin.

Vegeta looked up at her and thought "_A new found glory"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks people for reviewing. I know i screwed up some of the ages on people but it's my story so im really srry.**

**Well on with chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer is the same...**

**

* * *

**

Neo was so happy she forgot about Vegeta and he flew up and slammed her in the face with his knee.

"Pay attention fool, you still have another hour with me" Vegeta said breaking Neo's thoughts.

"Well sorrrrrrrrrry princey boy, I was just getting use to this new feeling"."It's weird to me".

"Oh for God's sake child just get over yourself and fight". "Trunks said you were good and I want you to proove him right".

"Trunks said that...really".

"Yeah" sighed Vegeta "the stupid boy can't get his mind off ya,Neoblushed, "Oh shut up your making me get off track, Fight".

AT those words the began their preivious squabble. Neo started to gain the upper hand until Vegeta escended. Then she took a real beating. Left hooks, right hooks, she couldn't block. her body had had enough and she fell. Vegeta who would normally mock her and put her down stopped and looked.

"_Why won't i hit her again, urrrrg". "It's because of her stupid father thats why''. "She's so much like him, pushing herself above where anyone thought she could go, yeah sounds like Raditz before Freeza came"._ As Vegeta finished his thought he powered down and picked Neo up. He walked her halfway back untill she woke up. "Get up stupid" Vegeta smircked his evil smirk.

" Oh shut up" Neo yelled back. Her head hurt so bad. She rubbed it and continued walking along side Vegeta who was now limping.Vegeta broke the silence "Hope I didn't beat ya to to hard". "Your Aunt will kill me."" Now that I think of it so will Bulma",They both chuckled at this.

"No i'm fine, I guess I got a long way to go" Neo said tired.

"Not really yourgetting there, remember Neo your a woman and it might take you a little longer, No ofense."

"Untaken" Neo smiled,this was the longest conversation she had had with Vegeta. "Vegta this may sound random but i've noticed... do you really love Bulma or was it just to have T.J. "(A _/N T.J. is shortfor Trunks Jr remember theres older Trunks and younger Trunks so i tweeked it a bit) _Vegeta was stunned to have such a question asked he didn't have an answer. There was a long pause as they walked and Vegeta pondered this. IT was weird latley he had grown to like Bulma, even though she was loud and annoying sometimes. She was quite beautiful and, Vegetas heart always pounded fast when she was near. But could he tell a fourteen year old girl this.

"Latley... ummmmmm... well yeah i have grown to love her".Vegeta's mouth moved faster than his brain, he slapped himself in the head for it. He waited for Neo's answer.

Neo smiled it's what she wanted to hear. "I won't tell anyone Vegetabut, thats pretty cool of you to admit it".

Vegeta smiled for the first time in a while. Then he shook his head and blanked it out."You'd better not tell or your butt is on my mantel". Neo laugh she thought it was so funny when he got mad to cover things up. At this they had made it back to the house. ChiChi ranout as soon as she saw them.

" Oh thank god she's not dead" ChiChi cried hugging Neo as tight as she could.

"Well how'd it go" asked Trunks who was beaten up a bit himself.

"It was good" replied Neo smiling

They look at eachother for a while Neo finally spoke."I guess Gohan beat ya pretty good".

"Well yeah but you should see him" Trunks replied laghing

At this Gohan came out yelling " Shut up Trunks at least my pants didn't fall down". Trunks blushed, Neo had been so busy gazing at his face that she failed to notice the 15 year olds pants were gone.

"What... happend" Neo tryed to say through laughter.

"I blasted him and whoop! There she blows" replied Gohan laughing as well. At this everyone was laughing even, Vegeta.Trunks ran into the house his face as red as an apple.

* * *

**Well thats it for now please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, thank you rockerkid4988, you've been really helpful. This story has lots of Trunks & Neo fluff. Fair Warning. LOL**

**Well on with the story.

* * *

Weeks went by and only a few things changed around the Z fighters. Gohan and Neo were really catching up in power, Neo and Trunks had a more intimate relationship, and, Vegeta was accually talking to Bulma. Bulma and Vegeta had eventually fallen in love , thanks to ChiChi and Neo, they were happy.**

One day after traing with Vegeta again, Neo went to meet Trunks at the center feild of the property. "_There he is,_ _his smiling face glowing in the sunlight and his eyes shine like the stars, " thought Neo._ She was truly falling for him now. Even after everything that had happened.

Flashback Neo's P.O.V

* * *

We were battling a King Cold and Frieza. Uhhhhhhhhh why couldn't Frieza just die. All the sudden a boy came out of no where and crushed both Frieza and his father. Whew we! was itcool. He introduced himself as Trunks and told us of the Androids. they were to come in three years and thats when he would return.Holy crapwas he cute, anyway, after he left we trained and three years later Hey, hear come the Androids. Now they're all gone thanks to everybody. Gee do I miss Krillen all he wanted to do was love Android 18 but he couldn't. Cell absorbed both android 17 and 18 and now we have to deal with his full self. Damn it sucks.

End of flashback

* * *

Neo sat beside Trunks who was laying down in the grass. "How was training with my dad today" trunks said in an anoide tone.

"Ya know you don't give your dad enough credit, he can be nice... if he tries"

"Well they day he accually tries will be the day I let Gohan beat the pants off me again"

At this they both burst out laughing. After they calmed down a bit Neo spoke up in Vegetas defense again.

"Well I hope that doesen't happen again but... Vegeta talks to me. He tallks to me about everything".

"Are you serious'' Trunks said slightly amused but interested.

Flashback, Neo also tells this to Trunks.

* * *

"Alright Neo we're done for today" Vegeta said exausted. Lately Neo had really given him a run for his money.

"Yeah ok" Neo said equally as exausted. They started to walk back when Vegeta spoke up.

"Neo it's weird I can accually talk to you. I've never talk to anyone about Trunks, T.J or Bulma".

" Well thats because you probably haven't trusted anyone since you got here". '' Not even..."

"Don't say his name" Vegeta interuppted. "It still hurts now a days"

"_I think he means about killing Nappa"_ Neo thought.

"But your right Neo I haven't trusted anyone." A long pause followed.

"Neo I do love Bulma"

"I know that stupid" Neo said with sarcasim, Vegeta chukeled.

"But I also love my sons just the same". "I know I push Trunks hard butit's so I'm sure Cell won't kill him." So He'll be tough enough when the time comes". Vegeta said this with much sadness.

"Don't worry Vegeta... as long as he doesen't lose his pants he'll be fine" Neo laugh so hard she cried at the memory of Trunk's face the other day. Vegeta laughed to. They Laughed till they got back to the house and Vegeta put back on his no emotion face, untill Bulma hugged him...

End

* * *

Trunks looked at his feet he felt bad about what he had said. "_Maybe I should go a bit easier on him but, if I would have known the truth I would have talk to him... maybe even... loved him the way he loves me." _

"Earth to Trunks, come in". Neo yelled while waving her hand in his face.

"Neo" he spoke so suudden she jumped. '' I haven't been very honest about my feelings either"

"how so"? Neo asked confused.

"Well..." Trunks didn't even finish he alrerady had his lips against hers and.. it felt warm and it just felt like it was ment to be. The sun set behind the two teens as the kissed. When they broke apart Trunks smiled so did Neo.

"Trunks, Neo get your butts inside you have a big day tomorrow". Chi Chi ruined the moment.

''After you dear lady"Trunks bowed and the walk hand in hand they way home.

* * *

**The real action will startthe next chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI guys, Back again for another chapter. In this chapter the training for Cell is over and the Z fighters are at the Tournement. So Here it goes.**

**Same Disclaimer ****

* * *

**

The Z fighters arrive to the cell games after 4 weeks of training. Before their arrival many of them had taken a walk down memory lane, that included Neo.Everyone said goodbye to their loved ones,Vegeta and Bulma had said their goodbyes toobut, everyone was still upset because Vegeta hadn't really done a great job doing it. 

"You could have at least given her a kiss" Said Krillen while a sweat drop went down Vegeta's head.

" Well... Oh... Shut up we have more important things to deal with" Yelled Vegeta his temper rising at Krillen. Krillen was mimicking Vegeta all the way to the locker room. Everyone gave a nervous laugh when Vegeta would turn around and see it.

" Alright guys it's time, this will be a true test of how hard our trainings been" Goku said making the scene more serious. "We've all trained hard especially Neo and Gohan". Neo thought back to the time she had spent in the Hyperbolic chamber.

Flashback

* * *

When everyone had found out about Trunks and Neo they decieded that Neo should go with Goku and Gohan instead. 

"Neo we trust you it's just we don't want any distractions while training" Goku said calmely," Besides do you really want to train with Vegeta at a time like this". After that comment Neo decided not to argue.

"Alright Vegeta, Trunks train hard in there ok" Goku said this with the same goofy smile he always had.

" Kakorot you don't need to worry about us, it's those two I'm worryed about" Vegeta pointed to Gohan and Neo.

"Oh shut up Vegeta, everytime you and Neo came back from training she had kicked your ass" Gohan said in Neo's defense.

"Yeah Dad and Gohan beats me sometimes when I escend from super sayjin" Trunks spoke up.

"Thats because your weak boy but, after training with me that won't be a problem, will it."

"No" Trunks looked at the ground then at Neo. "I'll see ya soon" Trunks gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I promise to try and bring him back in one piece" Vegeta chuckled and Neo laughed nervously.

End

* * *

_"Wow to think about the improvement when they came back still makes me shiver" Thought Neo_

Flashback

* * *

Neo, Gohan, Goku and Piccilo had trained for the two days that Trunks and Vegeta were gone. Neo trained with Piccilo and, she had learned how to heal herself from attacks. This she knew would come in handy. 

"Hey" came a voice that ws familiar. Trunks came running out and gave Neo a huge hug.

A sigh of reilief came from her," Your alive... and... Your hair needs to be cut... and... Whoa Goku can you sense that"!

" I sure can wow you guys, awsome job" Goku said excited.

" Cell will be in for a real shock" said Piccilo "Alright Gohan, Neo are you ready".

"You Bet" they said together.

"Neo remember what I taught you and use it" Piccilo instructed.

"Bye guys" Neo said happily.

This was to be the same amount of time as Trunks and Vegeta. Neo thougth that they had trained twice as hard though. When they came out Everyone shivered even Vegeta.

End

* * *

_" All of us improved Gohan and I especially'_ Neo thought.Her thoughts were interrupted by Hercule the world champ. 

"Well, well I thought no one else would show" Said Hercule. He looked from Vegeta who was resting in his normal pose on the wall to the rest who were stretching.

"Master I thought you said any weaklinks that showed would run away at the sight of you" complained his top student Pirozhki. The Z warriors couldn't help but laugh. Hercule and his students Pirozhki and Caroni were thought by thepublic to be great fighters when they were oh, lets say as weak as anormal human could get.They were ok but no where near the power of the sayjins or Cell.

"We'll leave these posers to there stretching" Mocked Hercule and they walked out.

"It's time to begin the Cell Games'' Came a voice that was all to familiar to our heros, Cell's. But then there came one that was familiar but they had heard it so long ago.

"Well, Well,Well" it said, "if it isn't my weak brother and oh, heres a surprise my stupid Daughter".

Neo was frozen with fear the incident that had happen so many years ago came back. She looked at the dark figure.

"Raditz"

* * *

**Well thats it for now please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess whos back, back again Raditz back tell a friend, Please review, Please Review, Please Review.**

**Ok I'm board so I make stupid jokes here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer...Same

* * *

**

Neo's feelings went from nervouseness to absolute fear. "_He's suposed to be dead, I killed him,"_. The others looked from her to Raditz, they knew the story they, knew everything. A shocked look came about from Trunks who had no idea what was going on. Vegeta quikly explained in a whisper to his ear.

"You've got to be kidding me"! Trunks yelled and steped in front of Neo." Leave now and huge amounts of pain won't come upon you". Raditz took it as a joke and laughed his brains out.

"Stupid boy, can't a father come and see his long lost daughter?" Raditz said in his fake innocent tone.

"Not if that father is a murderer and abuser" Goku said threw gritted teeth. Neo was shocked she had never seen her uncle this angry.

"Ahh, Vegeta I see your on the side of the low lifes" Raditz turned his attention.

"Shut up Raditz," his anger went to humor, "At least I wasen't beaten bya one year old girl". Raditz shook with anger.

"Well I'm here, alive and powerful". "I work with Cell now and, thanks to him, I've grown twice as strong". With that Cell walked in.'' Raditz didn't I tell you to play nice with the other children" A smirk came upon both their faces and, they left laughing. Neo was in shock.

"Neo"? Krillen asked with a concered look.

"He should be dead" she wispered" He should be dead"! And she began to cry. Neo tryed never to cry but it all came out. Trunks huged her and Gohan steped in. "We'll defeat him Neo, Don't worry" Neo looked up into his smiling face it was the same as Goku's.

"No" She said bravely, " You guys have been great but this is my fight, I want you to concentrate on Cell". THey all looked at her ready to protest but, Goku spoke before anyone could, " You guys Neo is not only a girl but the youngest here and, she's kept up with everyone including Vegeta and myself".

"I must admit she's beaten me a few times and I was... at a super sayjin 2" Vegeta said solemly.

"I believe in her" Gohan put a hand on his cousins shoulder.

" We've taught her well" Piccilo said, Neo was very proud to hear it from him.

"It's settled, Neo Raditz is yours" Goku gave a smile and everyone else stood beside her. It would be Neo's first major fight for the world. "_No more tears,Raditz, You have no idea of the storm thats coming" She thought._

_

* * *

_

**I wrote another chapter don't worry I thought it would end well right there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updating twice sweat.**

**

* * *

**

"Welcome one and all to the first annual Cell Games" The annocer shouted into his microphone. The crowd roared as the fighters names were annoucedaand they screamed when Hercule came out. Hercule gave a whole speech of how he planne dto defeat Cell. "Blah, Blah, Blah" was all the Z warriors heard, they were to busy concentrating on the task ahead. To their surprise Hercule descides to go first. Cell Smiling devilishley accepts.** (Well**_** As we know this fight dosen't last long because Hercules students step in. Alright lets get to the action of Goku and Neo.)** _

Without any more distractions Goku stepped into the ring to fight Cell. Raditz was watching on one side of the huge crater and our heros were on the other. The fight had been taken away from all the people for saftey reasons.

"Raedy Goku" Cell said smiling.

"Are you kidding I've never been more ready for anything" Goku cracked back.

"Look at him so calm and confiden" Said Trunks surprised.

"That's my dad"Gohan said happily He stood nexttoPiccilo. Neo stood by him and Trunks and Vegeta stood alone. Krillen Lookedup at his best friend wondering if any of them would come out of this alive. All of the sudden Cell began his rampage and the fight for the world began.

Bouncing like a ball the two fighters sprang all over throwing Ki blasts and punches being hit quite a few times Cell began to get angery. He powered up and started crushing Goku. Goku's body slammed into the ground below. Cell smiled, " I thought you'd put up more of a fight Goku". He laughed at his own joke. Goku taking advantage powered to a supersayjin and slammed Cell in the face with a punch. Everyone cheered except for Raditz. "Never let your guard down Cell" Mocked Goku. They returned to their previose squabble.

Neo never stopped watching Raditz. "_He's planning somthing" She thought. _She then turned her attention back to the fight. Cell had just blasted Goku with Krillens distrocto disk. Goku got up slowly. Neo looked back at Raditz again he wasn't there. She looooked wildley around and the relized that, "Shit" She said quietly but loud enough for Gohan to hear. "What" he asked then saw himself Radiz was gone"

"DAD WATCH OUT" but gohan was to lateRaditz hit Goku square in the gut with his knee.Thesupersayjin lied motionless. Neo knew that it was her time to shine. She dove down to Goku's side and asked," Uncle Goku you ok"?

"Yeah nothing I can't fix" He joked. " Neo go for it, youve trained hard and long...and with Vegeta" they both chuckled at that. "Go Neo, I believe in you and so does everybody else".withthat both sayjins powered up again and a two way fight was brought into play.

* * *

Back at the Kame House.

"Goku"cried Chi Chi

"What the... ChiCHi look" cried Bulma happily, there standing up was Goku he had turned to the next level and was back battiling.

"Who is that" ask Oolong

Chi Chi cried out again "Neo, Goku I'm gonna kill you for letting her fight, Wait is that, no it can't be".

Master Roshi finished her sentence " Raditz"

"What"! They all said together.

* * *

Back at the Fight 

Neo had begun her fight against her father. They were even as were Cell and Goku but Raditz went to a supersayjin level.

'Ha, Neo Your still the weak little child from before".

"Not anymore" Neo yelled back and powered up to a supersayjin too and they began again.

Neo blasted Raditz with the Galatic gun Vegeta taught her. She was careful not to destroy the earth but it did make a huge hole. While Raditz was unconcius she looked at the Cell fight. Cell had a huge energy over his head. It was none other than Freeza's last attack on Goku. King Ki had already informed the group. Cell Released the energy and just as it was ment to destory Namek it was down to destoy earth. Goku wide eyed gather as much energy as he could. He spoke those ever hopeful words, "KA, ME HAME, AHHHHHHHH". The blast not only destroyed Cells energy blast but also Cell. Victory seemed assured. Neo's concentration went back to Raditz, with Cell gone he was sure to want to defeat her even more. Raditz arose.

"That was a good hit child but I have only been warming up" Raditz said this with much confidence. He powered up and was a supersayjin 2. "Like this new form Neo I know for a fact you can't do it". " See I've been watching you and... Well you can put the rest together".

Neo was so angery that she didn't relize her power rising. RAditz lunged at her and she dodge, again he did this but missed. Neo was in the air and waited one split second for Raditz would be off balance for that long. She pounded him in the back with the heel of her foot. Raditz cried in pain he look at his daughter in surprise she too had turned to the next level.

Gohan and the rest cheered for Neo. She felt so lucky to have such great friends in a time like this. Goku was even more excited.

"Thats it Neo I knew you could do it". Goku faild to notice that the green blobs that were left of Cell formed together. The others were so busy watching Neo pound her father that they also failed to notice. All the sudden Cell appeared again more powerful than ever. Goku looke dup in shocked. His power was drained.

"Ha, HA, ha Never let your guard down Goku" mimicked Cell Goku bowed his head and raised his hand.

" I have nothing left" this shocked the rest even Neo who was then slammed in the face by Raditz.

"i'm Done" gave up Goku.

"Ha, then name the next victim to face me", Ordered The Android.

"Fine, I name Gohan" Goku said smiling. Everyone either fainted or had a huge sweat drop. Neo was so surprised that she forgot about Raditz and was slammed to the Ground.

Gohan spoke up finally "ME"!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys heres another chapter I must say I had writers block for a while but now I think I got it.**

**Here it goes.

* * *

**

"I Have much faith in you Gohan". Goku said his normal smile appeared.

"But... Dad...I'm 14... Me?" Gohan was shocked. He looked up at Piccilo. He saw his face and Read it, it said that he also had faith in the boy. Vegeta on the other hand was outraged.

"Are you serious Kakorot, Look at him, I mean..."

"Vegeta think, Gohan's the 2nd youngest and he's kept up this hole time and, look at Neo" Goku was exausted and sat down. Everyone else look over just in time to see Neo be knocked down, when Raditz went in for the kill she did a hand stand and wrapped her legs around his neck. In a head lock Radiz gave a yell of anger Neo, threw him and flipped up herself. She flew a struong kick into his back. Pain seered threw Raditz and he felt his legs go numb. Everyone looked back at Gohan. Krillen spoke up.

" Gohan we all believe in you, your mom's gonna kill us but hey if it means saving the world, well I think we cantake it". Gohan smiled at his short friend lately he had grown taller than him. Gohan took off his traing wight on his shoulders, took a deep breath, and stepped into the ring.

* * *

At the Kame House

"What the, Bulma dont let Chi Chi in this room" Master Roshi yelled but was not heard she had left the room bfore because she couldn't stand to see her Neo being tortured. She came back and now saw Gohan staring down Cell and Cell Mocking him. It was more than she could take. Baba who had brought her crystal ball braced for impact.

"GOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUU" then she fainted Ox king caught her just in time. Everyone left Chi Chi on the couch to watch Gohan and Neo fight for their lives and the Earth.

* * *

Back to the action

Gohans battle had truly heated up. Neo was still being thrashed but all the impact Cell pushed on the young Sayjin seemed to have no effect. Neo on the other hand was absolutly trashed and was exausted. Her greyAND1 Basketball tank top was shredded, her hair was still up in her Supersayjin spikes but here black sweat pants looked more like stuck on an island shorts. She had cuts and bruises all over. Raditz didn't look much different.

Neo look at her father he stared back at her evil in his eyes.It had taken over them both, the beast inside, thier sayjin intincts had gotten the best of them. Neo finally toned down. She could see all the damaged that she made. Though she felt bad nothing compared to the anger she had at Raditz.

''You killed mom and you helped Cell kill all those other people" She was enraged" You deserve somthing worse than death". Raditz was Horror struck he had thought his daughter was nothing, he did the ultimate wrong he had underestimated an opponet and was getting a good ass kicking. Everyone looked at Neo the little girl that lit up a room when she smile was gone a true fighter had emerged from her. Goku had flashbacks of when she was a child. A tear rolled down his face. It seemed like yesterday...

* * *

Flash back

A five year old Neo flew into her uncles arms. They both smiled and laughed.

* * *

Another flash back

A seven year old with arip on the shoulder ofher tee shirt was staring at Krillen.

"Come on Neo give him all you Got" Goku shouted at her.

Neo cupped her hands together and shout Kaaaaaa Meee Haaaa Meee AHHHHHHHHHH! A huge energy of blue was sent stright at Krillen. He had no time to dodge and was hit head on.

"Nice one Neo" Goku was so excited.

Gohan shouted and Krillen got up, he was beaten but gave a thumbs up to the little child. She dove down to Goku and hugged him, " I did it Uncle Goku, I did it"!

"Yes you did" he hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

End

"I have created a monster" Goku said as he saw her punch Raditz in the stomach many times then, she kneed him in the face. He soared up threw the air. Neo dissapered and appeared behind him. She put her hands together and slammed Raditz bck to the ground. She screamed and Ki blasted the fallen warrior. When the smoke cleared Raditz was struggling to get back up. Vegeta had heard what Goku said. He felt... Bad... it was wierd but he really did. He to had contributed to this. Piccilo had the same look of guilt. Krillen cheered againfor Neo but kringed when he saw Gohan slam into the huge rock.

"Kakorot piccilo and myself have as much to be blmamed for her ways as much as you" Vegeta spoke solemly.

"Yes, But this dosen't mean it's all bad I mean look at her she's wining" Piccilo spoke for himself.

"But what if it stays like this I don't want her angery all the time"Goku was truley upset.

"It wont Kakorot, Neo is purblood your forgetting" Vegeta said. " this is so intense that it will come out but leave and sge'll be the same old Neo".

"Thanks Vegeta" Goku felt better. But another sayjin didn't. Trunks had heard the conversation and was worried. "_I love her to death but.. I don't want her to be unhappy"_ Trunks thought to himself. Vegeta as though reading his thoughts confortted his son.

"SHe'll be Fine, tough as nails thats what she is". He smiled. Trunks surprised looked back at Neo as she was interlock with Raditz again.

"She truley has changed you Dad" he said Vegeta was taken aback at what he himself had said but even more at what his own flesh and blood spoke about. All the fighters smiled and continued to watch Gohan and Neo clober their opponents but also be thrashed. All the sudden it truly took a turn for the worse.

Cell now knowing Gohans true potential sponed himself into mini cells. The Cell Jrs began to attck the Z fighters. Looking up from the ground Neo watched in Horror. She could do nothing but keep fighting the man that stood in front of her. Gohan on the other hand watched as his friends were tortured by the little things from hell.

"_It's my fault their being tortured urrrrrrrrrrrrrr" _Gohans anger rose but so did his power. He sprang toi his feet and destroyed the Jrs with a single Ki blast he was truly enraged. Goku stood down from fighting his Cell Jr and looked at his son. The boys power had truly risen and he had his sights on Cell.

Gohan Beat cell like a rag doll. What Cell had wanted from the boy came true. But at a heavy price on himself. Gohan punch after ppunch seemed to make Cell weaker everytime. Cell powered up to his ultimate form. Gohan smiled at it.

"You truly think that will beat me, Think again". Gohan lunged at the android at a speed he himself didn't think he could reach.

After a while Gohan got board and punch Cell with all his might. Cell was hit so hard he coughed up Android 18! Gohan happy to see Cell weaker was ready to end earths misery. But just as he was ready to attack Cell gave a last word.

" You clearly out match me boy so here's my farewell gift" Cell said shakely. "Self desruction that will destroy this stupid planet". While Cell said this both Neo and Raditz looked up from where they had landed. Cell glowed and began to expand. Gohan didn't know what to do. All the sudden Goku Sprang up to Cell and grabed him. Goku transported Cell away from the Earth just as he Blew up. The Earth was saved. But Where was Goku.

* * *

**I'll end this here but please review and i'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you people. you have givin great advise. I'm sorry for all the errors but it's summer so my brain dosen't work as well. The story will soon be ending (Cry,Cry) but I truley thank everyone who reviewed. This was my first Fan fic and I am really proud of it.**

**alright enough sappy stuff heres another chappie.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own DBZ well I would have made everything even more cooler than it already is. I would have put Greenday in it. hehehehehe. But I don't, tear.**

**

* * *

**

Neo started to cry, she wanted to know where her uncle was. She wanted to make sure he was ok.But something told her he was gone. She was so caught up in this that Raditz took this time to beat her to bits. Neo fell to the ground, she felt no pain physically just emotionally and mentally. What was the point of fighting, her Uncle that was more of a father than her own was... dead. When she thought it it seemed more real than ever. Raditz was powering up above her he was ready to finish this once and for all.

''Neo watch out, get up... Neo please" Trunks sobbed the one person he had grown to love was about to be blown to nothing. His sayjin pride and his feelings for her made his anger grow. He didn't even notice that Cell was again reforming.

"Stupid girl get up" Vegeta was on the verge of tears. He was so angry at the fact he let Neo fight and that he couldn't save her. But an ever chilling voice was heard and it sent a vibes down Vegetas spine.

"Oh dear it seems my partner is about to kill your presicious baby" Cell smirked at the shocked look he got from everyone.

"How did you survive?" Krillen asked in awe.

"It's simple" Cell explained, " My nucleus was left behind and well thats all I need to come back more powerful than ever!" He began to laugh. " It seems the little children couldn't defeat us". "Stupid little things".

Trunks had had enough. He would not stand there and have his love and his best friend insulted. He began to attck Cell. Vegeta sprang to help. They could have hit Cell a million times and he wouldn't have moved. Cell caught one of Trunk's punches. He bent his fist back and flung the sayjin across the area. Trunks hit a huge rock and fell to the ground. Vegeta even more angery turned supersayjin. This did nothing, Cell dodged everything thrown his way. He then became board of this and hit Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta gave a cry and spit and blood flung from his mouth. Cell blasted him with his own Galatic Gun. Vegeta fell dead to the ground.

* * *

At the Kame House

"Neo get up, please, oh my poor baby" Chi Chi began to sob. She fell into her fathers arms. " My husband and now my niece, who's next".

"Look on the brightside Chi Chi, When this is over we can wish them back" Bulma conforted. "Look Cell's gone.. wait.. what the"? Bulma screamed she was so busy looking at Neo that she failed to notice Cell had returned.

"No it can't be" Master Roshi was flustered. What would beat this evil?

Bulma watched in horror as her son and husband fought Cell. She winced as Trunks was thrown against a rock. As everyone else cheered Vegeta on she sat silent. Worry had taken over her body she now knew how Chi Chi felt during these times.

THere was a gasp from everyone as Vegeta was blasted. Bulma screamed again. When she did this T.J began to cry. Bulma picked him up and sobbed, " It may not have seemed it but I did love him, he was the father of our children and now, now he's dead." Bulma sobbed more as Chi Chi cried with her and they hugged. T.J was almost squashed but it did feel good to him to be conforted.

" How many have to die" Master Roshi whispered to himself

* * *

Back on the Field

Neo looked up in time to not only see Cell blast her master but laugh as he did it. "_It's a game to him, damn it, how many must suffer, who's next"? _Neo soon found out. Trunks stood up weak but turned supersayjin 2 he flew at an unexpecting Cell. While all this went on Raditz turned from Neo to watch Cell. He notced Trunks and blasted him with the energy he was going to hit Neo with. Neo Screamed "No". A smile appeared on Raditz's face.

"Oh, sorry daughter, but no more dateing for you" Raditz mocked. "As your father and new master I don't want any distractions".Raditz laughed at his own joke. Neo sobbed because of her three of her loved ones were dead. "_Their deaths will not be in vain" she thought. "No more tears, no more crying , no more pity". _

Piccolo felt a power so large he shook. At first he thought it was Cell who was now closing in on Gohan. He and Krillen then relized it was Neo. "Go Neo push it, Beat him once and for all" Krillen yelled.

_" Neo, it's Goku"_

_"What"? "I thought you were dead"_

_"I am but I'm talking to you telepathicly". "You and Gohan"_

_"Dad?"_

_"Listen both of you I believe in you and so does everybody else". Your the only ones who can do this". No matter what Keep Fighting, don't ever stop. Keep Faith."_

With those final words Gohan and Neo powered up. Gohan flung himself at Cell and Neo powered up somthing she never thought she could do. "_The Spirit Bomb" said Piccolo in awe._

Neo gathered energy from everyone and everything.( except Gohan who needs all the energy he can possibly get)Goku had vaguely taught her this move but it was enough. Neo felt she had enough. She could feel Goku's spirit with it. Raditz looked at it in awe.

"I thought you were down and out" He managed to say threw shock.

"Well think again" Neo Yelled, "And another thing I'm no daughter of yours''. With that Neo launched the bombat Raditz. When it hit it's target a bright flash came about and everyone covered their eyes. The dust cleared and Neo lyed on the ground holding the cross necklace that was left from her mother. "I hope your proud Mom" she whispered. Neo then fell in a dreamless slumber. Raditz was finallydefeated

* * *

**Next chapter is the last its got gohan and Cell and some after bit of the tournement. Pleaz review no flames I really don't like them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**And so we have to come to an end. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it**.

**Disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me it's owned by I bunch of peole I don't know but they rock out loud for making it.**

**

* * *

**

At the Kame House

"Oh my God, Yeah Neo whoooooooooooooooooooooh" Chi Chi jumped for joy. Master Roshi and Baba locked arms and sang. But Bulma was still silent she had a smile but was still not happy.

_"Trunks my boy, gone". _She thought to herself. _" Vegeta, I did love you so very much but I never thought you felt the same". "You woulnd't want me to mope like this and neither would Goku"._ Bulma thought back to the first time she met Goku. "_Ha, at that time I had been a boy crazy phsyco but, Goku changed me he was the nest friend I ever had"."Look at that stupid girl her mood changes every second thats what Vegeta would say and Goku would just chuckle". _

"Bulma"? Chi gave a look of concern. "Bulma I know it's hard but remember we can always wish them back." "We have Dendei's dragonballs and Nameks" (A/N srry if it's spelled wrong).

"Your right, Yeah Neo you kicked his ass" she yelled more cheerfully.

"Go get'em Gohan" they all cheered

* * *

Piccollo smiled and Krillen jumped up and gave a "WOOOOOOHOOOOO". Goku from the other world went back into Neo's mind.

"_Neo you awake?"_

_"Yeah, I am, but not for to long." "I'm so tired"_

_"You should be but I just want to say I'm very proud of you". "So is your dad"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well just as you were about to destroy him he fell out of Freiza's controll." "You freed him Neo, he's just like Vegeta"._

At that laaast thought Neo finally came out of the conversation. She looked around for Vegeta and saw him lying dead. She then looked at Trunks who was right next to him. A tear rolled down her face but she quikley wipped it away.Neo pulled enough strength to shoot a beam. This signaled for Piccolo to come and get her.

Piccolo swooped down and brought Neo to the top of the cliff. She sat up and watched Gohan and Cell lock in battle. Krillen and Yamcha swooped down and brought the motionless bodies of Vegeta and Trunks to the cliff as well.

"You ok Neo?'' Krillen asked Neo nodded and looked at Gohan once more. He had just slammed Cell to the ground and was ready for the final attack.

"You'll pay dearly Cell for what you have done". Gohan spoke with anger like no other. Neo felt a sudden jolt from him as he prepared the Kamehameha Wave. Piccolo picked her up and drooped her arm over his shoulder. Yamcha and Krillen took the other two farther away to escape Gohans wrath.

"No Piccolo we should stay here". Neo spoke up.

"Why he'll blast us to bits" Piccolo argued

"No I promise it will be controlled" Neo said this in almost a whiper. She winced in pain. The both of them looked onward.

"KA ME HA ME AH" Gohan gave a final yell and a huge blue mass charged at Cell. Cell wided eyed looked in horror as his defeat was near. The blast was huge but well contained. Neo had been right to stay for after the smoke cleared, Gohan lyed on the ground powered down and motionless. Neo whispered a final word before she past out. " It's over".

Neo awoke in a white room with some picuters. She was all bandaged up on her head and fro the waist to her shoulders. Dendei had done all he could to heal both fighters but they were so beaten some of their wounds didn't heal. Gohan awoke at the same time in the bead next to hers. He had bandages around his head, over his left eye and on his right leg. They looked and eachother and laughed.

"We did Neo it's over, Cell and Raditz are gone" Gohan sighed with relief.

"It's not over yet we still have to wish everybody back" said Neo suddenly becoming serious.

Both fighters jumped out of bed and ran to the outside part of the lookout. When they got there Chi Chi hugged them both. "Oh my god " she cried. She then slapped them over the head.

"Oww" they cried in unison

"Don't you ever scare me like that again". Everyone started laughing.

All congradulated Neo and Gohan with hugs high fives and more kisses from Chi Chi. Dendei and Mr. Po Po came into the scene when things calmed down

"It's time" said Dendei. He then summoned his dragon to make the first wish. Lightning came with many clouds as Shenron appeared before them.

"What is it you wish for?" he said booming his voice across the stars.

"I wish for the earth to return to it's pre Cell state" answered Dendei. A flash was seen and Shenron made the wish true. "You wish has been granted." he sank back into the dragon balls and they scattered to god knows where.

Dendei, then summoned the other dragon in his native tounge. He first wished Vegeta back to life first.

Vegeta awoke as though he had just been asleep. He jumped up and looked around as if the world had just been destroyed. He calmed down and turned to Neo and Gohan. "You stupid idiots accualy did it". Neo gave him a hug that he hesitantly gave back. Gohan joined in but then Vegeta shoved them off. They fell to the ground laughing. "Hurry this up Dendei I want to accually see my son". Vegeta shouted.

"Yep Vegeta's definantly back" said Krillan happily as Vegeta gave him a cold stare he turned his attention to his wife.

"Bulma I... um... missed you" he blushed and so did Bulma. Vegeta looked at his baby son and smiled. " He starts training as soon as he walks".

"Oh shut up Vegeta" Bulma said this then passionantly kissed her husband. Vegeta put his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck. Everyone stared then looked back at Dendei who was about to wish for Trunks. The happy couple broke apart as well.

Trunks then arouse the same as Vegeta but was more calm. He walkedd over to Neo adn smiled. "Knew you could do it'' he whispered to them both. Gohan stepped away for he knew what was gonna happen. Trunks hugged Neo and kissed her she kissed back. Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust. "Alright, alright enough with this " Gohan shouted. Neo brake away and glared at him. Den dei turned back around reay to wish Goku back, but when he did nothing happened.

" Hey everybody it's Goku, listen Iit hurts me to say this but... I want to stay here". Goku said this sadley which everybody wasn't used to.

"Goku no" cried Chi Chi and Bulma quickley conforted her.

"Dad please come back" Gohan pleaded

"No I have to stay, I want to train with King Ki, please understand". Chi Chi cried even more.

"Well then good luck Uncle Goku, you've been more of a father to me then you know" Neo spoke up.

"Well I gotta go.. Please Chi Chi its bad enough on me" Goku pleaded for his wif to stop crying. "Chi Chi I love you and everybody else but I have to do this". Chi Chi nodded ad bid her husband faiwell. "Good Bye everybody" were Gokus final words.

"Oh shit " cried Chi Chi and everybody turned to her. "I forgot to tell him somthing".

''What"? asked Krillen.

"I'm... wel uhhhh.. pregnant" Chi Chi giggled. And everybody sweat dropped and fainted.

"Whats gonna be our final wish"? asked Dendei.

"Oh um Dendei could we um kinda make android 18 human?' asked Krillen.

"I'll try" Dendei asked and there was another flash as the other dragon fell back into the dragon balls. They to scattered but back to Namek.

Android 18 spoke up, "uh thanks Krillen" she said while blushing. "No problem" he replied blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh if your not gonna say shortie then I will, 18 stupid here loves you" shouted Vegeta impaitentley. As vegeta and Krillen had a huge argument Neo and Gohan went over to Chi Chi.

"We'll amke it work mom" said Gohan while hugging her.

"Yeah...Mom" said Neo. Chi Chi hugged them both as Goku smiled down upon his friends.

"I'll always watch over you" he said to them. "Always".

King Ki quikley spoke to evryone for time was short."Gohan and Neo truly are what I would call a New Found Glory to the Earth".

Everyone smiled and kissed who ever was their loved one even Krillen and 18. though Krillen had to jump.With a final wave Goku was gone.

* * *

**Well thats it hope you liked it. I'll soon write another story maybe a sequal Im not sure so write a review on it for me. Thax people.**


End file.
